Dotyk
by Idelia
Summary: Rajem dla Deana Winchestera nie jest Niebo, lecz drobne, ziemskie gesty. Angstowa wizja inspirowana jednym rysunkiem i Dire Straits.
1. Chapter 1

_These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me…_

Teraz, kiedy patrzę na to wspomnienie z perspektywy tak nieokreślonego czasu, tamta chwila wydaje się rozciągnięta niczym kleisty, surrealistyczny sen. Te wydarzenia mogły dziać się sto lat lub trzy minuty temu – nieważne. Tak drobne rzeczy nie są istotne dla kogoś, kto wciąż chwyta się ich niczym tonący brzytwy, bowiem w pewien sposób czuję, że gdy wejdę w głąb tego nowego, mglistego świata, zapomnę o _nim_.

_But my home is the lowlands  
And always will be._

Leżeliśmy wówczas z Casem gdzieś w brudnym śniegu, a bitwa już nas nie dotyczyła. Wciąż nie wiem, jakim cudem byłem taki spokojny. Może te przytłumione, w jakiś sposób spowolnione odgłosy potyczki były daleko, a może było to jedynie działanie gasnącego powoli organizmu. Doskonale za to słyszałem każdy jego chrapliwy oddech – nóż aż po rękojeść wbity w jego śmiertelne płuco wygrywał swoją upiorną, skrzywioną melodię.

-Hej, hej, Cas! - desperacko pragnąłem nawiązać kontakt i nie pozwolić żadnemu z nas zasnąć. - Chodź tutaj.

Dzieliła nas półmetrowa kałuża, lecz dla mnie równie dobrze mogły to być kilometry. Ociężale sunąłem nadwyrężoną ręką do ubłoconej dłoni anioła i przełykając tępy ból złamanego ramienia, z całej siły ścisnąłem jego chłodne palce.

Ja sam nie leżałem tam w akcie czystego odpoczynku – wolną dłonią wciąż uciskałem głęboką ranę w brzuchu. Miałem ponadto wrażenie, że oprócz krwi dotykam czegoś jeszcze; czegoś bardziej śliskiego, stałego a jednocześnie obrzydliwie miękkiego. Wiedziałem, że gdy tylko Sammy rozprawi się z resztą tych skurwysynów, zabierze nas do domu, gdzie szybko dojdziemy do siebie.

Uścisk mego przyjaciela słabł z sekundy na sekundę. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak zaśnieżona polana dokoła nas staje się powoli brunatna – na pół od mokrej ziemi i szkarłatnej, krzepnącej szybko posoki.

-Cas, spójrz na mnie! - ogarnięty dziecinną wręcz paniką krzyczałem rozpaczliwie.

Lecz kiedy on, z wielkim bólem obrócił na mnie swoje oczy, bezkreśnie wypełnione nostalgią, mógłbym przysiąc, że serce rozpadło mi się na kawałki. Jakby ten wzrok rozginał mi żebra, miażdżył mostek i żołądek. Podobne sensacje przeżywałem już wielokrotnie, patrząc na niego, lecz ta była nieporównywalnie silniejsza od całej reszty.

W tamtym momencie chciałem całym sobą go ochronić; wziąć w ramiona i uciec na koniec świata, gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógłby go już nigdy skrzywdzić.

Czułem, jak po twarzy spływa mi jedna łza rzeźbiąca blade pasmo w warstwie brudu, cały świat stał się nieprzyjemnie zamglony, lecz doskonale widziałem usta anioła, powoli wyginające się w słabym uśmiechu, by zaraz wydobyć z siebie jeden, chrapliwy szept.

Wtedy już byłem pewien, że mój umysł dosłownie wybuchł, podobnie jak wcześniej ciało.

Bowiem w tej jednej, krótkiej sekundzie zobaczyłem tysiąc wspomnień, tysiąc chwil i tysiąc uczuć związanych właśnie z nim.

Nigdy nie wierzyłem w żadne psychologiczne brednie, ale nagle zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, ile może znaczyć zwykły dotyk. Pozornie pospolity w swojej wymowie, a jednak tak odmienny od gestu kobiety czy braterskiego uścisku.

Ten dotyk wzbijał każdy poszarpany skrawek mojej duszy wysoko, niemal do Nieba.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie zawsze udawało się nam wyjść z każdego starcia bez szwanku.

Przykładowo kiedyś mieliśmy do czynienia z najstarszą na kontynencie i chyba najbardziej złośliwą czarownicą; chociaż Sammy nie bez trudu unieszkodliwił ją i zabił, ja przedtem zostałem obdarowany wirusem grypy. A trzeba wiedzieć, że moc tej klątwy mogła się równać nawet z działaniem jednego z Jeźdźców Apokalipsy.

Wysoka gorączka, niewyobrażalny ból gardła, zapchane drogi oddechowe i ogólna słabość przykuły mnie do łóżka na parę ładnych dni. Biblioteka Bobby'ego oraz zbiór książek Rufusa były w tej sytuacji bezużyteczne, mój brat zaczął więc szukać uzdrowicieli.

Pewnego lipcowego popołudnia leżałem w sypialni Singera, obłożony dwiema kołdrami i kocem, a i tak trząsłem się z zimna. Takie czary były naprawdę zmyślne; chory nie zarażał innych, ani prawdopodobnie nie mógł umrzeć. No, chyba, że tracił cierpliwość i w końcu konał z nudów. Takie coś mogła wymyślić tylko baba.

Gorączka już nieraz wywoływała u mnie halucynacje, toteż nawet specjalnie się nie zdziwiłem, gdy nagle strapiony Castiel usiadł w nogach łóżka.

-Witaj, Dean.

Przez chwilę po prostu się we mnie wpatrywał, swoim zwyczajem przekrzywiając głowę, zaraz jednak zobaczyłem, jak powoli, z wahaniem przysuwa się bliżej.

Mógłbym zacząć się odsuwać, spytać, co, do cholery, sobie znowu uroił.

Mógłbym, gdybym tylko miał na to siłę. Nie mogłem niemal oddychać, oczy okropnie mi łzawiły, a kończyny stanowczo odmawiały posłuszeństwa, leżałem więc, zupełnie poddając się mirażowi.

Anioł usiadł tuż przy mnie. Pochylił się, wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, po czym położył ją na moich oczach i czole. Kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że stara się mnie nieporadnie pogłaskać, naprawdę poczułem się dziwnie.

Naraz jednak jakby choroba ustępowała; przestałem się trząść, ból odchodził, a moje nozdrza uderzył zapach kwiatów i świeżo skoszonej trawy. Z pewnością aromat ten nie doleciał tu z kamienistego podwórka, wypełnionego wrakami samochodów. Cas pachniał letnim porankiem w Lawrence.

I jeszcze ta dłoń, z jednej strony chłodna, z drugiej zaś taka gładka i kojąca.

Anioł swoją pieszczotą zupełnie przeniósł mnie do dzieciństwa..

Kiedy się wreszcie ocknąłem, na dworze było zupełnie ciemno. Nie czułem też żadnych objawów choroby.

Od razu chciałem podziękować za uzdrowienie, ale jakaś niepojęta siła mi nie pozwoliła. Co, jeśli rzeczywiście miałem omamy? Nie mogłem dopuścić, aby niezrównoważony anioł poznał moje fantazje.

Jeszcze nie wtedy.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel powoli zaczynał zachowywać się jak człowiek, ale wciąż zaliczał drobne potknięcia, które zazwyczaj wynikały z braku poczucia taktu. Kiedy miał jeden z tych swoich humorków, nie sposób było brać go między ludzi, a tak się układało, że nieraz musiałem z nim udawać agentów FBI.

Obydwaj denerwowaliśmy się przed takimi akcjami – ja, że całe dochodzenie trafi szlag; on, że znów będzie musiał kłamać.

Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego on nawet nie uznawał chwilowego przemilczenia prawdy. Grzech nie był mu przecież obcy, ale to właśnie krzywoprzysięstwo najbardziej go krępowało.

Raz wysiedliśmy z samochodu pod biurem szeryfa gdzieś w Arizonie, a ja na własne oczy widziałem, jak on fizycznie opiera się przed przesłuchaniem. Wiedział dokładnie, co go czeka; nie odzywał się i ciągle przygryzał wargę, co kompletnie mnie rozpraszało. Stanąłem więc przed nim, mówiąc:

-Cas, musisz tam ze mną pójść, potrzebne mi jest twoje spojrzenie na tę sprawę. Może razem coś wykombinujemy. - Nie wydawał się nadto przekonany, toteż naraz chwyciłem i ścisnąłem jego dłoń. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem przy tobie.

Ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, anioł splótł swoje palce z moimi, a jego twarz rozświetlił słaby uśmiech.

-Dziękuję ci, Dean. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Taki drobny gest diametralnie poprawił sytuację. Weszliśmy później do gabinetu, a on zachowywał się o wiele spokojniej; prawie się nie odzywał i z uwagą słuchał opowieści policjanta.

-A więc wszystkie kobiety znaleziono z rozgiętymi żebrami bez serc? - spytałem. - Ma pan jakieś podejrzenia, kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić?

-Dean, przecież na pewno wiesz, że to wilkołak – powiedziałby stary Cas.

Nowy Cas po prostu ścisnął pod stołem moje palce, a nawet postarał się uspokoić szeryfa:

-Ktokolwiek to robi, zajmiemy się tym, może pan być pewien.

Byłem z niego diabelnie dumny, ale i zafascynowany, jak wiele zmienił ten jeden dotyk.

Jakby jakaś tama została przerwana – mogłem się jedynie domyślać, iż pod moim działaniem poczuł on jakąś ulgę, że nie jest sam. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczął nas częściej odwiedzać i szczerze się uśmiechać. Ja z kolei także nie pozostałem niewzruszony i za każdym razem, kiedy nasze ciała celowo lub przypadkiem zetknęły się, moje serce zalewało przyjemne ciepło.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeśli mam być szczery, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałem Casa, nie sądziłem, że ta znajomość rozwinie się w ten sposób. Byłem wtedy niemal pewien, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, tymczasem on przychodził do mnie we śnie, a każdą jego wizytę opiewał mimowolny dreszcz ekscytacji.

Czasem rzeczywiście zachowywał się jak naiwne dziecko, ale mogłem to zaakceptować. W końcu żył dotychczas w nieco innym środowisku niż nasze, ziemskie.

Nie wiem, jak to odczuwał on, ale anioł stróż obudził we mnie ekstremalną i specyficzną mieszankę uczuć. Kiedy nie widziałem go kilka dni, nie potrafiłem myśleć o nikim innym, jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób postępowałem niezgodnie z jego wolą, poczucie winy wciąż nade mną ciążyło. Ale przede wszystkim pragnąłem, aby był on szczęśliwy; nieważne, cokolwiek to dla niego znaczyło.

Długo nie wiedziałem, jak całe to szaleństwo nazwać. Z resztą, nie martwiłem się wtedy o nazwy. Pewnego dnia jednak, kiedy wieczorem pojawił się w moim pokoju hotelowym, znów pachnący majem, dotarło to do mnie z całą swoją mocą.

Byłem zakochany. Do jasnej cholery, zakochiwałem się jak mały szczeniak!

I chociaż dotyczyło to Castiela, nie byłem obojętny na urodę naczynia, jakie sobie upodobał. Nigdy nie miałem takiej sytuacji z mężczyzną i być może dlatego wszystko to było takie wyjątkowe.

Dopóki trzymałem jego kruche ciało w ramionach, cały świat znikał. Wojny, apokalipsa, Niebo i Piekło – nic się nie liczyło, bo on za każdym razem kochał mnie, jakbyśmy byli razem po raz ostatni. Żadna kobieta nie potrafiła wyzwolić we mnie tylu uczuć, co Cas.

-Kocham cię... Dean – sine usta powoli zabarwiały się szkarłatem, kiedy wypłynęła z nich strużka krwi.

Nie! Nie wiem, czy krzyknąłem, czy był to jedynie szept czy myśl. Wiem, że Cas zakrztusił się jeszcze raz, aż jego uścisk na mojej dłoni znacznie zelżał.

Nie oderwałem wzroku od martwych, matowych źrenic nawet kiedy wrócił Sam.

-Dean! - zobaczył czerwoną kałużę wokół nas i chyba zadzwonił po karetkę.

Z sekundy na sekundę czułem, jak coraz bardziej zapadam się gdzieś do wnętrza. Nic się nie liczyło, spowolnione do granic możliwości. Docierał wtedy do mnie już chyba tylko dotyk.

Ostre i zimne, ośnieżone kamienie wbijały mi się boleśnie w każdą kość. Lewa dłoń spoczywała na oślizgłej, pulsującej ranie brzucha, zaś prawa – w płytkim, ciepłym płynie. Z drugiej strony zaś trzymałem w niej powoli stygnącą, ciężką rękę Casa.

Sam, pochyliwszy się, także dotknął mojego ramienia.

-Trzymaj się, wyjdziemy z tego – musnęło mnie słabnące echo jego głosu.

Potem nie czułem już nic.

Wspominanie nawet najdrobniejszych uczuć, jakichkolwiek chwil czy gestów jest teraz dla mnie niczym chińska tortura; z każdą kroplą mój otwarty mózg zostaje porażony. Jednak wiem, że nic innego mi nie pozostaje. W pustej imitacji domu z Lawrence mogę jedynie wspominać. Nie mam dość siły, aby gdziekolwiek się ruszyć; i tak wiem, że nigdzie go tutaj, w Niebie, nie odnajdę. Nie wiem, co dzieje się z martwymi aniołami.

_There's so many different worlds  
So many different suns  
And we have just one world  
But we live in different ones._


End file.
